<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jet Black Hearts 1.21: Monica Holt by voleuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219274">Jet Black Hearts 1.21: Monica Holt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse'>voleuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Monica_Holt">Monica</a> worried that someday, maybe, Rosie would change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jet Black Hearts 1.21: Monica Holt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after 1.21, "Salvation."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a time when Rosie's solemn little stare didn't make Monica wonder what was behind it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Monica hated the way she couldn't banish memories of that night. Of the terror in seeing a stranger above the cradle. Of that force slamming her back into the wall, heavy on her shoulders and sharp against her belly.<p>Charlie talked about that night like it was some freakish home invasion, as if it was just some unnaturally strong burglar that had broken into their home. About how he should have gotten better locks and thank god he had been awake when those guys snuck in. Like the fight and the fire had just been some violent disagreement within a group of criminals.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>They watched the house burn. Charlie was huddling on the sidewalk with Rosie in his arms. The sirens were drawing closer, ringing louder. Neighbors had started to gather in the streets.<p>Monica grabbed Sam's arm as he and his friend started walking away. "What was that?" she hissed. "Why did he try to take Rosie?"</p>
<p>Sam glanced at his friend, then over at Charlie and Rosie. "It's complicated," he said. "But you should be safe now."</p>
<p>"Why us?" she asked again. </p>
<p>"Rosie is," Sam hesitated. "Special. You should be okay, but just in case..." He dug a pen and a scrap of paper, a gas station receipt, out of his pocket. He sketched a symbol onto the back of it--a mandala, maybe? "Put this over the doorway and windowsill of the nursery," he said. "Chalk will work, paint, or even just scratching it in with a pin." </p>
<p>Monica took the scrap from Sam and stared at it. </p>
<p>"She's lucky to have you," Sam murmured.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Monica replied, but by then Sam was already walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>